


Eyes

by orphan_account



Series: Sons of Durin [2]
Category: The Hobbit - All Media Types
Genre: Angst and Feels, Childbirth, Drabble, F/M, Gen, Implied/Referenced Character Death, Sad
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-21
Updated: 2016-08-21
Packaged: 2018-08-10 01:29:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7824907
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tauriel takes a good look at her newborn son.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Eyes

**Author's Note:**

> Companion piece to my drabble "Smile".

The eyes reminded her of him. The baby had Kili's eyes, brown and curious and innocent, full of mischief and carelessness. It was the first time that Tauriel held her son in her arms, after 18 hours of labour, with no one else beside her than the baby's grandmother. Dís. Kili's mother. A dwarrowdam. There were neither elven nor dwarven healers present. Tauriel learned that amongst Durin's folk it was common that the new family members were welcomed into the world only by their kin. And after Kili's, Fili's and even Thorin's demise Dís was the baby's next of kin.

 

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you like it, although it's sad.


End file.
